


Smaller on the Inside

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And getting distracted, Confined Spaces, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hiding from guards, Prompt Fic, Small cupboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose have to hide in a tiny closet. It's not to hard to figure out what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smaller on the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Tenscupcake on tumblr prompted "An abandoned or empty place."
> 
> Wellllllll, I kind of used the prompt? Hahahahahahaha.
> 
> Thanks to CrazyGirlNE for the beta.

“Rose! In here!” The Doctor hissed at Rose as she rounded the corner at full sprint, and he sighed in relief when she followed his orders and barreled into the empty storage room. The Doctor stepped in behind her and used his sonic screwdriver to lock the door behind them. 

He soon realized that what he thought was a full-sized storage room barely qualified as a broom closet. Already he was pressed up against Rose with little room to move about, and acknowledging their close proximity reminded him of the increasingly difficult to ignore tension simmering between them all day. 

“Doctor, how long are we going to be in here?” Rose asked somewhat breathily.

“Why? We have to wait for the guards to conduct the search, and then we should get back to the TARDIS, easy peasy, no problemo,” he whispered back, shifting slightly in an attempt to disguise his rapidly growing, er, problem that declared itself with increasing frequency these days. “Oh, remind me never to say that again.”

Rose giggled and leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder. “A bit small of a space, yeah?”

“Ehm, yes, well...” The Doctor, unsure of what to do with his hands, plunged one into his hair and set it into a state of disarray. 

“And we’re in here for how long, exactly?” 

The Doctor swallowed as he felt Rose’s hand wedge between them, trailing her fingers down his tie, lower and lower until- _Blimey_. The Doctor inhaled sharply and held his breath. Rose’s hand stopped moving, and the air between them nearly crackled with anticipation.

“This okay?” Rose breathed, resting her hand on his belt buckle. 

The Doctor could barely form a coherent word in reply. “Yeah.” 

“Good,” Rose whispered, pausing a moment before trailing a solitary finger down his now prominently hard length. The Doctor let his head fall back into the door, and they both stilled, not even breathing, at the echoing thud. After a moment, Rose cupped him and scraped her nails over his trousers and up his cock, the material adding delicious friction to the movement. 

Holding back a groan, the Doctor bent his head to search for Rose’s lips, and he found them, soft and pliant, also searching for his. He finally released a muffled moan into her mouth, and roughly pulled Rose the short distance to his chest, trapping her hand between them. As they kissed, a messy clash of lips and tongue and teeth, the Doctor pushed his hips forward, finding relief in the pressure of Rose’s hand against him. One of his hands cupped the back of her head and tangled in her hair. He deepened the kiss, and he almost came on the spot when Rose’s other hand twisted into his hair, nails dragging along his scalp. Desperate, hot, panting breaths mixed between them, and he was beyond caring whether it was him or Rose or both of them.

Just as he was about to pull back and provide Rose some of the relief he was sure she needed, Rose increased the pressure and speed of her hand against him, rubbing up and down his length. The Doctor rested his forehead against hers and groaned. “Rose, I’m gonna-- I’m not gonna be able to stop if you don’t--” 

Rose interrupted him. “That’s the point, Doctor. I don’t want you to stop.” Rose growled into his ear and followed her words by scraping her teeth along his ear lobe. At this, the Doctor shuddered and thrust his hips forward into her hand a few more times before coming hard, spilling into his pants. 

The Doctor sagged into Rose and pushed her into the back wall of the closet. She wrapped her arms around him as his breathing returned to normal. Rose whispered huskily in his ear. “I felt you, Doctor, hard against my thigh, and I knew you wanted this, finally. And when we get out of this cupboard, you’re going to take me back to the TARDIS, and I’m going to show you how much I want it too.”


End file.
